


Cruel and Unusual

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bruises, Don't Try This At Home, Drabble, Grinding, Kinktober 2017, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Minor Injuries, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Lance - and as it turns out, Keith - have interesting ideas on what constitutes post-battle recovery.For Kinktober Day 11 - "Sadism/Masochism"





	Cruel and Unusual

Keith had forgotten how it felt to hurt so much. This last mission had been a hard one: the rest of the team had been so banged up that they had filled up the healing pods, save for the few that had broken down over the course of ten thousand years. In fact, Keith and Lance were the only paladins still up and walking around. Lance was mostly okay, since his position as a sniper had kept his injuries to a minimum of scratches. But Keith…

Keith hurried to keep up as Lance dragged him through the hall. At this rate, Lance was going to give up finding his room and drag him into the nearest empty bedroom. It was so hard to say no to Lance like this, when he was still brimming with post-fight adrenalin and eager to prove how alive he really was. And Keith didn’t have any serious damage - beyond most of his body being bruised beyond belief, muscles aching, and his torso covered in welts where he had caught the unlucky ends of some energy whips.

Lance let out an exclamation as they finally reached his room, immediately hustling Keith inside, and before Keith could say anything else, Lance shoved him up against the wall for a fierce kiss.

A wave of pain burst through his body, and Keith’s spine lit up like a goddamn _wildfire_ , making him arch up against Lance and moan. Tears all but welled up in his eyes, but he yielded under Lance’s mouth, somehow desperate for it.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Lance pulled back, smirking before he kissed Keith again, teeth scraping over his lips. Keith’s blood sang. When Lance’s hands tightened on his hips and his thumb dug into the huge bruise there, it took a huge amount of effort not to start hump Lance’s thigh. Lance obviously noticed, because he slipped a hand between them, squeezing Keith’s already-hardening cock through the jumpsuit.

Keith panted as Lance drew back. For some reason, the echoes of pain were making him even more aroused, cock throbbing as quickly as the blood could reach it. And right now? Keith didn’t care how or why, as long as Lance didn’t stop.

Lance’s hand went to the collar of Keith’s jumpsuit, finding the split in the fabric there. “Let’s get a closer look,” he purred, and Keith closed his eyes with a hiss as he pulled the zipper down, exposing Keith’s chest to the cool, shocking brush of air.

“Holy shit!” Keith’s eyes flew open as Lance covered his mouth with both hands. His eyes were unerringly fixed on the panorama of bruises across Keith’s chest, in enough shades to rival a stained glass window. “I’m so sorry - Keith, are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, I promise,” Keith said, breathing hard and shuddery, and pulled Lance closer, dropping his hands to Lance’s ass and giving it a squeeze. “Just please, don’t _stop_.”

The moment of hesitation when Lance kept looking at him in concern made Keith’s stomach drop, but then that expression transitioned into a gentle smile, quickly growing roguish. “Whatever you want, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN IT ALL I SUBMITTED IT RIGHT AS THE CLOCK WENT OVER
> 
> I'm so unsatisfied.


End file.
